Le prince et le petit pois
by manelie.hedgehog
Summary: UA. OS. Petit délire que j'ai écris vers les 4hr du mat. Draco est prince de Serpentard. Par un soir d'orage il ouvre la porte à un jeune inconnu... À lire :


_Le royaume de Serpentard était un pays du continent de Poudlard. Sur ce continent ce trouvait trois autres pays soit Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. _

Par une soirée d'orage dans le royaume de Serpentard, le roi, la reine et le prince passait une soirée tranquille dans leur salon. Le roi astiquait son épée d'apparât, la reine cousait des vêtements et autres accessoirement pour de futur petits-enfants alors que le prince lisait, étendue sur son divan préféré. Tous trois avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de pas aborder le sujet du prochain mariage du prince Draco. En effet, ses parents l'avaient promis, bébé déjà, à la princesse Pansy, héritière de l'un des nobles du royaume. Cependant, le prince ne voulait rien entendre de cet arrangement, clamant haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait se marier par amour et non par obligation même si l'amour de sa vie devait être un homme, paysan de surcroît!

Par une soirée d'orage disais-je donc, la famille royale passait une soirée au calme, tenu au chaud par le feu qui brûlait dans l'antre lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Bien qu'il n'en ai pas l'habitude, le prince Draco se leva pour ouvrir la porte, les domestiques avaient bénéficier de la soirée et de la journée du lendemain de congé ne gardant pour cet occasion que la cuisinière à leurs côté. Le prince se le va donc pour ouvrir la porte…

Devant celle-ci, une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire lui faisait face. La silhouette s'avança vers la lumière et le prince pu apercevoir un visage doux, aux lèvres pleines et rosées doté de yeux verts si lumineux qu'ils auraient pu abriter un firmament d'étoiles. Le prince, intrigué, s'approcha de l'inconnu (il avait bien reconnu les traits d'un homme dans ce visage).

Bonsoir

Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous importuner à une heure si tardive seulement voyez-vous je me tentais de retourner chez moi lorsque je me suis fait surprendre par l'orage. Votre demeure est la première que je croise depuis un long trajet aussi me demandais-je si vous n'aviez pas une chambre pour abriter un prince voisin qui tente simplement de s'abriter?

Nous verrons à cela, mais tout d'abord entrez avant de n'attraper la mort!

Sur ces paroles le roi et son épouse arrivèrent. La reine, intriguée elle aussi par ce jeune homme, entama la conversation.

Bonsoir jeune homme, peut-on savoir qui êtes-vous et ce que nous vaut une visite aussi tardive?

Bonsoir madame, je me nomme Harry, j'étais sur le chemin du retour pour aller chez moi lorsque je me suis fait surprendre par l'orage. Je suis désolé de vous importuner à une heure aussi tardive, mais votre demeure est la première que je croise depuis un long trajet. Je me demandais simplement si vous n'aviez pas une chambre à prêter à un jeune prince de retour de vacance?

Prince dite-vous? Mais d'où venez-vous donc jeune homme?

Du royaume de Gryffondor monsieur. Mes parents sont le roi James et la reine Lily.

Père, mère. Ce jeune homme est à présent mon invité et devra être traité comme tel. Cessez donc vos interminables questions envers Harry et laissez le se reposer.

Draco! Surveiller votre langage envers votre père et moi-même je vous prie! Mais si vous considérez ce jeune homme comme votre invité, je me chargerai de préparer sa chambre moi-même.

Sur ces mots la reine quitta le hall que personne n'avait encore quitté. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Durant ce temps, la reine préparait la chambre de l'invité de son fils. N'étant ni naïve ni sotte et connaissant très bien son fils, elle avait pris la liberté d'installer Harry dans la chambre adjacente à celle de son fils (une porte dissimulé facilitait d'ailleurs l'accès de l'une à l'autre). Certains l'aurait accusé de tenter le diable, mais elle aurait répondu à une telle critique qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment déjà les tendances homosexuels de sont fils. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté de très «chaud» avec un homme, il en avait embrassé quelque uns oui, mais n'avait jamais été plus loin. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle lueur dans les yeux lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un (homme ou femme) non plus.

La reine finit de préparer la chambre soit : s'assurer que les draps était propre (le contraire aurait été étonnant puisque cette pièce n'était jamais utilisés), mettre une serviette de bain dans la penderie et allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Elle termina ces préparatifs en plaçant un petit pois sous le matelas du prince avant de rejoindre son mari, son fils et leur invité dans le salon.

Tout quatre discutèrent pendant environ une heure de tout et de rien puis le couple royal manifesta son désir d'aller se coucher. La reine cependant invita son fils et Harry à en faire autant «le pauvre jeune homme devant être épuisé après une si longue route». Bien qu'à regret les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le mouvement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils vinrent pour entrer dans leurs chambres que les princes s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. C'est avec un sourire timide et le rouge aux joues qu'ils se sont souhaité une bonne nuit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas forcer la porte qui reliait les deux chambres. Principalement, lorsqu'il entendit la douche couler (_la vie est mal faite non!?!?! les salles de bains sont faite le long du même mur de sorte que si l'un des deux prends une douche l'autre l'entends :P)_. Lorsque l'eau s'arrêta Draco avait pris une décision : il allait attendre un peu (le temps pour Harry de mettre un pyjama (_un de ceux de Draco mis à disposition par sa mère_)) et irait toquer à la porte communicante pour prolonger un peu sa soirée en discutant (_mais oui parler bande de pervers!_) avec le brun.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Draco inspira profondément et toqua trois coups à la porte.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors qu'il se retournait cependant il entendit un faible «Draco?» il retourna devant la porte, l'entrouvrit doucement et murmura un timide «oui». Ne voyant rien dans le visage de Harry qui s'y opposait il ouvrit plus grands la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Ils discutèrent longuement tout les deux, assis dans les fauteuils face au foyer de la chambre de Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais principalement des attentes de leurs parents face à leurs avenir. Ils abordèrent plus ou moins rapidement (selon le point de vue) leur bisexualité respective bien que tout deux penche plus du côté de l'homosexualité.

Ils n'allèrent se coucher que lorsqu'ils aperçurent les premières lueurs de l'aube à l'horizon. Alors qu'il allait regagner sa chambre, Draco se retourna, franchit les trois pas qui le séparait de Harry et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce qui se voulait un simple baiser chaste de bonne nuit se réchauffa rapidement lorsque Harry rendit son baiser au blond et enroula ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Sentant les bras du jeune homme autour de son cou, Draco entoura la taille de celui-ci avec les siens. Ils ne séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Ils se firent face et s'aperçurent que Harry avait une main dans les cheveux d'or du blond et une autre dans le cou de celui-ci alors que Draco avait une main sur une omoplate du brun et l'autre qui se rapprochait lentement, mais surement de ses fesses.

Ils se séparèrent gênés et plus rouge que jamais.

Je… euh désolé…bonne nuit Harry

Sur ces paroles pleines de courage Draco retourna dans sa chambre.

Trois petites heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes furent réveillés par la reine en personne qui les convia à venir prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Et puis Harry, avez-vous passer une bonne nuit?

Majesté, sans vouloir vous manquer de respecter je dois avouer avoir passé l'une des pire nuit de toute ma vie. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'endormir je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le matelas de ma chambre. Mais je dois dire que mon court séjour ici aura été l'un des plus agréables, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

Vous êtes très flatteur jeune homme, mais quel est donc ce problème de matelas?

Je ne sais trop madame. On aurait dit un point sous le matelas, c'était plutôt léger, mais il m'a tout de même empêché de bien dormir.

Harry, je ne puis que vous remercier de nous avoir confié ce problème nous verrons à ce que le matelas soit changé.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner en discutant de l'itinéraire de Harry. Le royaume de Gryffondor était un pays voisin du royaume de Serpentard et bien que la distance entre les deux châteaux ne soit pas très grande, la frontière était formée par une chaine de montagne qui s'avérait d'une traversée plutôt difficile.

Lorsque vint le moment des «au revoir» (Harry et Draco s'étant promis de s'écrire aussi souvent que possible) le couple royal ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire laissant aux deux jeunes hommes toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder en mots inutile Draco se dirigea vers Harry et, comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté à l'aube, posa chastement les lèvres sur celles du brun. Comme à l'aube également, ce fut Harry qui approfondit le baiser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Le blond répondit en entourant la taille du brun de ses bras. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps cependant pour poser l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de l'homme aux yeux verts.

Comme à l'aube, c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent gardant cependant leurs mains où elles se trouvaient.

Écris-moi

Tous les jours Draco, mais fais en de même

Bien sûr! J'irai te visiter aussi souvent que possible!

Et je reviendrai aussi.

À regret, ils se séparèrent de quelque pas. Puis Harry sortit, pris son cheval et partit.

POV Draco

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir nom de Dieu!!! Alors même que j'était prêt à lui demandé sa main là tout de suite dans ce hall!

Allons Draco. Suffit! C'est le temps de prendre ta vie en main!

Père? Mère?

Qui a-t-il Draco? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

Un fantôme? Non! Mais j'ai pris une énorme décision.

Et peut-on savoir qu'elle est cette décision mon fils?

J'y viens Père, mais je veux d'abord vous dire d'envoyer un messager à Lord Parkinson. Il est hors de question que j'épouse sa fille.

Jusque là je te suis mon fils. Je dois dire que cette fille a un air de pékinois.

Je tiens aussi à vous faire part de mon intention de partir dès demain (_il réfléchit longtemps le petit prince, c'est bientôt le repas du soir!_) pour le royaume de Gryffondor où j'ai la ferme intention de demander à Harry de m'épouser.

Enfin Draco! Tu ne peux faire cela!

Et pourquoi donc Père? Je l'aime et je suis certain qu'il m'aime aussi!

Tu l'aime réellement mon fils?

Plus que tout au monde mère.

Dans ce cas… Je te donne ma bénédiction. Ton père également.

Enfin Narcissa! Vous n'y pensez pas! On ne sait même pas qui il est. Nous serions obligé de croire sur parole qu'il est prince de Gryffondor.

Croyez moi très cher il est prince de sang. Le test du pois est quelque chose d'infaillible! J'aurai pourtant cru que vous l'auriez compris lorsqu'il a expliqué les maux dont il a souffert cette nuit.

Eh bien… dans ce cas. Draco je te donne ma bénédiction. Au moins nous a tu trouvé un gendre plus que charmant.

Mère, Père merci! De tout cœur merci!

Ainsi en fut-il fait. Draco partit le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour pour le royaume de Gryffondor. Il arriva aux abords du château peu avant souper. Il toqua à la porte et demanda à voir le prince Harry lorsqu'un domestique ouvrit.

Ayant été conduit dans un petit salon après avoir été débarrassé de son manteau. Il commençait à s'impatienter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Draco? Mais que fais-tu ici?

J'avais une question à te poser.

Oui, euh… est-ce que ça peut attendre? Nous allions nous mettre à table. Bien sur tu te joins à nous. Tu resteras dormir ici aussi.

Oh eh bien d'accord oui. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et se mirent à table après les présentations d'usage. La conversation alla bon train, s'étirant jusque tard dans la soirée ne laissant aucun moment à Draco pour prendre Harry à part et lui poser _la_ question. La soirée avançant le couple formé par Lily et James commença à manifester des signes de «fatigues» et décida de laisser les deux amis en tête à tête recommandant cependant à Draco de ne pas tarder s'il ne voulait s'effondrer de fatigue dû au voyage qu'il avait parcourut. Une fois seuls, Harry alla s'assoir aux côtés de Draco.

Alors… je crois que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose non?

Oui. J'ai une… euh… question à te poser.

Je t'écoute…

Je… Je sais qu'on ne se connait presque pas, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Harry et je me demandais si tu accepterais de…

Non!

Hein?!?!

Non je ne serais pas témoin de ton mariage! Je t'aime beaucoup Draco, mais je ne tiens pas à être témoin du mariage entre le prince de Serpentards et l'héritière des Parkinson.

Moi! Moi et Pansy! Tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'imagination Harry?

Je n'invente rien Draco. J'ai entendu tes parents qui parlait du mariage prochain entre toi et Pansy. En plus j'ignore si tu le sais, mais des nouvelles comme celle-ci voyage vite entre les différents royaumes. Et…

J'ai officiellement annulé le mariage ce matin-même avant de partir. Avec la bénédiction de mes parents.

Je… euh… quoi?

J'ai demandé à mes parents de faire annuler le mariage.

D'accord, mais… pourquoi? Exception faite de son air de pékinois et de son caractère irascible je veux dire.

Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser alors que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne penses pas?

Oh euh oui bien sur. (_triste! Il pense que Draco à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre_)

Bon. Nous sommes au moins d'accord là-dessus, maintenant laisse moi terminer ma question. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'épouser? Je sais, ça fait à peine quatre jours que nous nous connaissons, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je n'ai jamais ressenti rien de semblable pour personne. Je dois aussi te dire que…

Oui!

…qu'un de fantastique et tu es… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

J'ai dit oui!

Vrai? Vrai de vrai?

Vrai de vrai Draco! Je t'aime tellement! Je crois que je t'aime depuis que tu as ouvert la porte de ton château, tu étais tellement beau avec tes yeux gris, tes cheveux blond et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco prenait possession de sa bouche. Le baiser fut passionné et rapidement Draco se retrouva penché au-dessus de Harry une main dans son dos et une autre sous sa chemise alors que Harry avait une main sur la nuque de Draco et l'autre dans le bas de son dos à la limite des fesses.

Les princes allèrent se coucher d'un accord tacite dans la chambre de Harry, passant la nuit à discuter et à s'embrasser, tout deux voulant attendre la nuit de noce pour passer à l'acte.

Le mariage fut une réussite et, contrairement aux attentes, les rois et reines s'entendirent tous très bien.

Le couple qui unit les royaumes de Serpentards et de Gryffondor resta uni jusqu'à la fin, s'aimant un peu plus chaque jours. N'ayant cependant pas de descendant, ils transmirent leurs pouvoirs aux enfant d'un couple d'ami, des lords de Gryffondor Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Et voila! Ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai écrit ce petit OS vers les 4 h du mat :S


End file.
